


Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman

by ThePervertedYandere



Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Reader, F/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform, Reader-Insert, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePervertedYandere/pseuds/ThePervertedYandere
Summary: A bored married couple is surprised to learn that they are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, I'm back with another one of these...things. 
> 
> I'm still surprised that no one had did this with Levi/Reader. Most of them are Levi/Mikasa. 
> 
> Oh well, enjoy!

"We really don't have to be here." Levi groaned. (Y/N) simply ignored him and kept her eyes forward, looking at the blonde counsellor, who had an amused look on his features. 

"It's a funny story." The wife said quickly. "We were at a charity event at our neighbours house and there was this mystery lot. We won and we ended up here."

"At this shit hole. There's dust everywhere." The husband cut in.

"Levi!" 

"What? It's true."

(Y/N) forced a smile. "The Yeager's have a great sense of humour." Levi bit his tongue, not saying anything else. 

"So you didn't have to come here." said Dr Smith. 

"Right." said Levi. 

"But we have a theory." (Y/N) cut in. 

"We do?"

(Y/N) nodded. "The Oil Check." 

Levi, even though he had no idea what the hell she was talking about, decided to go along with it. The soon they could get out of there, the better. "Right. The Oil Check. So, we've been married for five years."

"Six years, Levi." (Y/N) said in a sickly sweet tone. "We've been married six years."

"Five, six years," It was (Y/N turn to bite her tongue. "And I guess you could call this a check up or some crap like that."

Erwin nodded and started to ask the couple some questions. 

"On a scale of one to ten how happy are you as a couple?"

"Eight."

"Eight." 

Erwin nodded. "Every good. On a scale of one to ten how happy would you say your partner was?"

"Eight."

"Wait, are we allowed fractions?" (Y/N) asked. 

"Tch, say whatever you want, brat." Levi replied. 

"It's what's instinctive." Erwin said. 

"Eight." (Y/N) said finally. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Who often do you have sex?" Erwin asked. 

"A lot." Levi said with a smirk. 

"...I don't understand the question." (Y/N) said. 

"Idiot, it's how much do we fuck."

"Oh, that. It's not very enjoyable."

"Really? You're pretty loud when we do it."

"It's acting, Levi. It's a very simple technique."

Levi glared at (Y/N) and (Y/N) kept his gaze away from him. Erwin asked the next question. "How did you both meet?" (Y/N) smiled at the question. 

"It was in Columbia." (Y/N) replied. 

"Bogota. Five years ago." Levi added. 

"Six years ago."

"Five or six years ago."

"..."


End file.
